monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Goji IX: Midogaron's fire!
Goji waited near Miki's medical bed. He would not eat or sleep until he had some sign that she would be alright. The Tigrex's bite left Miki in critical condition, as she lost a lot of blood. The medical man of the Caravan gave her at least five Mega potions to help her recover from blood loss. The medical man said that she was stable, but she would need time to recover, let alone wake up. Goji stayed by Miki's bed for three whole days. He was looking for some sign that she would wake up, some sign that she would be ok. He was not willing to lose Miki like he did his mother a long time ago. A day later, Miki began to stirr. Goji was happy that she was ok. Miki looked to Goji. "Goji? Where-" But Goji hushed her. "You are fine. But you need to rest, and get your strength back." Miki nodded, and close her eyes to sleep. Goji was happy that Miki was alright, but he still felt ashamed of himself for letting his anger get the better of him back at the White desert. The Caravan leader said that no one got hurt (which gave some confort to Goji), and that no one blamed him for what he did, after all, he was only trying to help Miki and the caravan. And besides, many of the caravan members liked the idea of having the son of Hurricurse on board Their caravan. But no matter how much he was assured by the whole caravan, Goji still felt ashamed of himself. A few days later, everything was back to normal for the Caravan, Miki was well enough to walk, but the Medical man said that she should take a break from hunting for a while, so she decided to go gathering materials: Herbs, mushrooms, berries, things they would need for the journey. Goji kept doing his regular patrols, occasionally having to deal with a pack of Jaggis or Genprey, but otherwise nothing very serious went on. That was, until they reached the Scorched volcano. The caravan decided to go through the outer im of the mountain, since it would mean that less heat was applied to the popos, creatures that were better adapted to the colder environments. The Caravan made its way until a huge bloodcurdling roar was heard. Goji did not know for sure what monster made that sound, but he knew that whatever it was, it was not going to be kind. He readied faded memories and looked around. Miki went into her carriage. All the sudden, a large Fanged beast came out of nowhere! It was like a Kamu Orugaron that Goji would find back at Lakeview woods, but with red fur. A Midogaron! ''Goji thought. ''We are officially screwed if that thing decides to attack us! '' The Midogaron gave out a roar! It was angry that the caravan entered it's territory! The roar seemed to pierced the silent air! Goji was somehow unafraid, however, he did not know why, but he was not scared. He felt the pain of his body changing, but this was a different kind of pain. It was hard to explain, but it was a good sort of pain. And in Goji's place was a Brachydios, primed for battle. ''I am starting to like this power. ''Goji thought to himself. Goji, in Brachydios form, gave a roar. The Midogaron was confused, but did not back off, this was it's territory, and it was not going to give it up, Shapeshifter or no Shapeshifter! It let loose a fireball, which hit Goji straight in the face, but Goji's Brachydios form took the worst of the blast. Goji retaliated with a punch. The Midogaron was hit in the side, dripping with slime. The Midogaron was enraged. But as it was charging up another fireball, the slime on its side exploded. The Midogaron roared in pain! But it was not out for the count! It jumped into the air, and ponced onto Goji's back, and clawed at the armor hide. Goji was now trying hard to keep himself from being mauled to death. He tackled into a boulder, trying hard to shake the Midogaron off. But the Midogaron kept an iron grip on Goji. It eventually found it's way to a soft spot where the armor failed to protect Goji's brute wyvern body, and clawed at his underbelly. Goji roared in pain, and fell onto the ground. The Midogaron was the one who had the advantage now! Goji could have sworn that he heard the Midogaron speak in a strong voice. ''LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU BRUTE WYVERN! I AM THE STRONGEST MONSTER AROUND HERE! Then all the sudden, a shriek came from the forest nearby, and a Great Wroggi came out of the woods and stood right between Goji and the Midogaron. The Midogaron spoke. Furo... It has been a long time! The Great Wroggi, apparently Goji's old friend Furo, spoke his part. Much too long Blazer! Why are you attacking the son of Hurricurse? Blazer gave a roar. Why do you care about this human shapeshifter, bird wyvern? His kind has killed off my parents and brother, and just because the human can shapeshift does not mean that he is the son of the "Hero of Revalius"! '' Furo gave a screech of protest. ''This human saved my life once! This is Goji we are talking about Blazer! The one who will end the war between humans and monsters in Revalius! I know that he and his caravan had tresspassed into your territory, but they meant no harm! Allow them to pass, and you won't regret it. '' Blazer was fustrated, he knew nothing but how to fight for so long since he was orphaned, but he wanted to believe that the war would end. he paced back and forth, pondering on what her next move should be. Finally he stopped and gave a growl. ''OK, fine! I will let the humans go through this time. If what you say is true, then Goji will live long enough to end this war. Even I was hoping for someone to end this meaningless battle, so I could get to better things in life than to fight for my life. And with that, Blazer the Midogaron went far away from the caravan. Furo nudged Goji, who reverted afterwards. It took some time for Goji to explain what happened, but the caravan did understand. They also wanted the war between monsters and humans to end. Even the caravan leader knew that Goji would have to find a way to end the war. The caravan made its way through, and headed to their next destination, the Drenched jungle. Up next.... The Adventures of Goji X: Drenched jungle, and a new friend Category:Fan Fiction